


Белый кит

by CrazyJill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>судьба приводит молодого американца, путешествующего в поисках смысла жизни, на траулер, который ловит очень странную рыбу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый кит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арт-заявке   
> http://i.imgur.com/1STJbvl.jpg
> 
> Бета - Visenna

Сейчас, спустя столько лет после тех событий, мне иногда кажется, что его никогда и не существовало, что он мне приснился или я его выдумал. Ведь если здраво подумать, то Лоренс Таунсенд — Ларри, прошу вас, просто Ларри — был на “Пайди” абсолютно бесполезен. Нам, конечно, была нужна еще одна пара рук на палубе, но студент-американец, никогда до этого не работавший на траулере, подходил нам меньше, чем любой портовый бродяга. 

Я много думал, что же такое увидел в нем старый Онни, но до сих пор его выбор — правильный, как в итоге вышло — мне не понятен.

“Просто Ларри” просто стоял на пирсе, когда мы грузили соль в Кашре. Солнце старательно, но безуспешно пыталось вытравить цвет из его рыжих вьющихся волос и окрасить кожу в медь, но только вызывало к жизни все новые веснушки, которые и так уже покрывали его, словно осы засахаренную розовую сливу. Обрезанные джинсовые шорты его выгорели добела, но на когда-то черной футболке еще можно было прочесть “Children of Bodom”. 

Ларри щурился, прикрывая глаза ладонью, тянул носом гнилую рыбную вонь, разглядывал барки и был чужим. А быть чужим в Кашре, в порту, где говорят на любом языке мира — то еще достижение. 

— Нанимаете? — крикнул он, добравшись до “Пайди”. 

Грубо отодвинув его плечом, я взбежал по трапу — мы уходили в отлив, а этот чужак путался под ногами, — и тут старый Онни, гревший на палубе свои тощие кости, ткнул в Ларри испачканным в соли пальцем и поманил на палубу.

Старый Онни, надо сказать, ни слова не знал по-английски. Он говорил на каком-то своем диалекте японского, который в команде понимал только я и то через раз. 

Закинув потрепанный брезентовый рюкзак на плечо, Ларри на удивление проворно вскарабкался на палубу вслед за мной. 

— Капитан? — улыбнулся он старому Онни, показывая щербинку между зубами. 

Старик сунул в рот пластину сушеного кальмара — он не расставался с этой дрянью с тех пор, как два года назад врачи запретили ему курить, — и ткнул пальцем в меня.

— Отведи к боссу. — Тут он сказал еще целое предложение, но я понял только “брать” и “счастье”. 

Я покосился на рубку. Проигравшись вчера, сегодня капитан Ларсен с утра был не в духе, и больше всего досталось мне, потому что я на борт явился самым последним и самым трезвым, потратив денег на берегу только на самое необходимое. Грузить оставалось еще прилично, и если бы я сейчас приперся с этим американским придурком, мне могло перепасть дополнительно. 

— Иди. Иди, — подтолкнул меня Онни.

Я потоптался на месте. Старику, думал я, разглядывая застрявшие в его бороде кусочки кальмара, просто напекло голову, не иначе. С другой стороны, его капитан порою слушал больше, чем себя, и, если я не доложу об этом свалившемся на голову счастье, мне влетит не меньше. 

— Если он меня оштрафует, ты кормишь меня следующий месяц, — сказал я Онни. 

Старик замахал на меня руками, снова что-то невнятно бормоча про счастье. Я обернулся к Ларри и смерил его взглядом, стараясь показать все, что я думаю о богатых американчиках, которым явно нечем заняться.

— Идем. Зовут тебя как?

— Лоренс Таунсенд. Но лучше просто Ларри, пожалуйста.

Мы перебрались через свернутые сети и мешки — похмельные Ли и Удай работали как улитки и еще не добрались сюда. Мне хотелось, чтобы рыжий американец споткнулся и растянулся на палубе, разбив нос, но Ларри вполне уверенно переставлял в этой мешанине свои длинные ноги.

— Босс, — я осторожно заглянул в рубку. — Старик говорит, вот этого надо нанять. 

Капитан Ларсен сидел над бухгалтерской книгой и при моем появлении резко захлопнул ее. Он мрачно уставился на Ларри, и Ларри в ответ тоже стал его рассматривать, совершенно не стесняясь. 

Капитан был высоким, крепко сбитым норвежцем, загоревшим до привычной в этих широтах бронзы, такой темной, что его голубые глаза и светлые волосы казались совершенно белыми. Он был всегда чисто выбрит и во время стоянки в порту носил мятые льняные рубашки с закатанными рукавами. 

— Зачем он нам? — спросил капитан, очевидно, как и я, разглядев в Ларри его полное неведение в рыболовном деле. 

Я пожал плечами.

— Старик сказал, он принесет удачу. 

— Удачу? — повторил за мной капитан и посмотрел на Ларри уже значительно мягче. Как многие азартные люди, на талисманы он был падок. — Как его зовут?

— Лоренс Таунсенд.

— Просто Ларри, — поправил меня Ларри. 

Мне захотелось приложить его покрепче, но капитана такое вмешательство не разозлило.

— Что умеешь, просто Ларри?

— Посуду мыть, креветки чистить, детей английскому учить…

— Понятно, ни хрена, — оборвал его капитан, пожевал губу и добавил: — Принят пока. Иди помоги Джиро с погрузкой. Там посмотрим, что ты за счастливая примета.

Тем же вечером капитан выиграл у нашего механика Гамлета в карты, чего не случалось уже несколько месяцев, и Ларри решено было оставить.

* * * 

— Странные твари.

Я поднял голову, продолжая вытаскивать потроха из очередной рыбины — пальцы, привычные к работе, делали все сами. Ларри держал разделанное филе в вытянутых руках и разглядывал его против света, словно пытался что-то рассмотреть сквозь голубоватое мясо.

— Работай, не отвлекайся.

Бурчал я скорее по привычке. Ларри, нужно отдать ему должное, работы не боялся, схватывая все на лету. 

— Нет, правда, слушай, — Ларри бухнул филе в соль, — я таких никогда не видел.

— Мало ли, что ты не видел. 

— Но она вообще как неземная, четыре спинных плавника, так не бывает. И вот знаешь, Джиро, мне отсюда не очень хорошо видно, но мне кажется, в этих потрохах можно найти очень странные органы, а вот желчного пузыря там нет. Зуб даю, — вставил он подхваченное у Гамлета выражение. — У моего отца был друг ихтиолог, я всегда у него книги рассматривал...

— Если запорешь рыбу, капитан у тебя возьмет не только зуб, но и почки, и пузырь — и все, что можно из тебя продать. 

Ларри на какое-то время заткнулся. 

В общем-то он был прав. Из ихтиологии я знал только то, чему меня сестра Мария учила — бог создал рыб на пятый день. Зато я с четырнадцати лет рыбачил и видел, кажется, все, что плавает в трех океанах. 

Мы в команде никогда не говорили об этом между собой, но каждый из нас слишком много времени провел в море, чтобы не понимать — сайган очень странная рыба. Начать с того, что ее невозможно было доставить ни свежей, ни замороженной, голубое мясо тухло почти мгновенно, даже положенное в лед. Единственным способом доставить сайгана в порт было крепко его просолить. 

Выследить сайгана в океане тоже непросто, хотя находились счастливчики, которые утверждали, что их случайно вынесло после шторма на косяк, но таких за десяток лет едва ли полдюжины наберется. Мы промышляли сайганом регулярно только потому, что у нас был старый Онни. Пару раз за сезон он говорил: “Идем туда”, — и капитан, не задавая лишних вопросов, вел “Пайди”, куда указывал сморщенный коричневый палец . 

— А представь, если бы мы такую рыбу представили научному совету вместе с описанием. Открытие же, можно докторскую защитить. 

Я вздохнул. Иногда Ларри говорил вещи, которые были выше моего понимания. Удивительно, что именно они меня и не раздражали среди всей его болтовни. Он сидел, одетый в одну из моих толстовок, потому что его собственную вчера разодрало тунцовым крюком, с розовыми резиновыми перчатками до локтей, от него несло рыбой, как от любого из нас, на его бейсболке белело чаячье дерьмо, и продолжал рассуждать о строении костных рыб. 

— Слушай, Ларри, что ты здесь делаешь?

Он на мгновение замер, застигнутый мной врасплох, но тут же улыбнулся:

— Рыбу солю.

— Я не об этом. Вообще. Сидел бы сейчас в своем Сан-Франциско, писал бы… ну что ты там писал. 

Это заставило его надолго замолчать. Я успел выпотрошить с десяток рыбин, прежде чем Ларри спросил меня:

— Ты мечтаешь о чем-нибудь, Джиро? У тебя есть цель в жизни? 

— Скопить много денег. — Ларри продолжал молчать, и я добавил: — Жениться, завести семью, открыть магазин. И больше никогда не ходить в море.

Он удивленно засмеялся:

— Джиро, ты же сам почти рыба, как ты без моря? 

Я оставил его вопрос без ответа. В каком-то смысле я действительно был рыбой, потому что выбора, кроме как жить морем, у меня никогда не было. Мать всю жизнь вешалась на американских военных, за одним и уехала из родного Нотобу на Филиппины. Наверное, у нее была какая-то официальная работа, я не помню, но денег ей вечно не хватало — во всяком случае, не на еду для меня. На мое счастье, съедобные водоросли и ракушки у берега водились. 

Я не хотел оставаться рыбой навсегда. Соль, разъедающая кожу, качка под ногами, вечно влажная одежда, ежедневный риск, голодные штормовые месяцы — все это меня порядком достало. Я хотел жить человеком. В моем представлении это означало: дом подальше от берега, машина, заработок, который не зависит от погоды, жена суетится на кухне, дети играют в саду. 

— Я ищу, — наконец сказал Ларри.

— Что?

— Что-нибудь. — Он неопределенно поводил рукой в воздухе. — Это все отец. — Отец у Ларри был профессором английской литературы. — Он считает, у человека должно быть в жизни что-то, что заставляет его гореть. Цель в жизни, ради которой он готов все отдать. 

— Ты надеешься найти смысл жизни, разделывая рыбу?

Ларри весело засмеялся. 

— Кто знает, где он подвернется. Зато тут нет отца, чтобы читать нотации. И тут красиво — ты только посмотри вокруг.

Я снял с крючка следующую рыбу. Чего я вокруг не видел? Все одно и то же — белая пена на волнах и чайки дерутся.

  
***

Бумажник Ларри распух от банкнот, словно вытащенный из воды морской ангел, и в задний карман шортов не поместился. Ларри перекладывал его из руки в руку, не зная, как пристроить. 

— Спрячь. 

— Куда? 

— Подальше в рюкзак. 

— Из рюкзака потом долго доставать. 

— Вот и хорошо. 

— Не злись. 

Я остановился у поднятого шлагбаума — только что закончился рыбный аукцион, и покупатели возвращались из порта в город сплошным потоком, охраннику было лень поднимать его для каждой машины. Я не злился, меня просто раздражала беспечность Ларри. Рядом с портом было относительно безопасно, как и в районе Асузи, где поселился Ларри, но туда еще предстояло добраться через темные трущобы. 

— В Хатти головы проламывали и за меньшее. 

— Уверен, в половине пятого утра спят даже самые отъявленные негодяи, но для твоего спокойствия, мамочка... — Ларри сбросил рюкзак и, опустившись на корточки, принялся запихивать бумажник внутрь. 

Две машины за нашими спинами не поделили, кто проедет первым. Задребезжав, стукнули ржавые бамперы, взвизгнули тормоза. Грязную ругань перекрыли гудки. Белый пикап резко вильнул, объезжая застрявших спорщиков, и проклятья понеслись вслед уже ему. 

— Смотри, куда едешь, сучка!

Пикап резко затормозил перед шлагбаумом, перегородив проезд и вызвав новую волну негодования.

Стекло плавно опустилось. 

— Доброе утро, Джиро, — Лакими спокойно поздоровалась со мной, из-под опущенных ресниц разглядывая гудящую очередь в зеркале заднего вида. 

Ей недавно исполнилось двадцать четыре — на два года больше, чем мне, — она бы считалась старой девой, если бы не приданое, не походка царицы, не привычка считать себя правой во всем. В Кашре не было более завидной невесты. Ее отца, владевшего самым дорогим рестораном в городе, год назад парализовало инсультом, он пока еще правил кухней, но всем остальным распоряжалась Лакими. 

Ее лицо, обрамленное черным платком, было слишком широким, слишком скуластым, а изгиб губ — слишком надменным, но мне нравилось, как звенели ее браслеты, когда она щелкала пальцами, говоря: “Нет, так не пойдет”.

— Доброе утро, госпожа Шанда. 

— Стекла опять нужно почистить, — ее тихий голос не терялся на фоне гудков, — плачу как в прошлый раз. 

— В понедельник? 

— Да, конечно.

Я поклонился, ткнув под ребра, раскрывшего рот Ларри, и Лакими подняла стекло. Она не трогала машину с места еще несколько секунд, намеренно зля застрявших позади нее. 

Когда белый пикап наконец перевалил лежачего полицейского, Ларри присвистнул. 

— Вот это богиня!

Я пожал плечами.

— Приходи завтра в восемь на Королевскую площадь. Она хорошо платит.

Ресторан отца Лакими стоял на сваях в воде, под стеклянным полом скользили мурены, мелькали мелкие разноцветные рыбки. Пол приходилось чистить от водорослей и ракушек раз в два месяца как минимум. 

Когда без пяти восемь я появился на площади, Ларри уже был там. Я объяснил, что нужно делать, и показал прихваченные маски и ласты, но Ларри вдруг замялся.

— Слушай, не хочешь, я и сам справлюсь. 

— Я не умею плавать, — выпалил он.

Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что он сказал. Он же уже три месяца ходил с нами в море и ни разу… Немыслимо. Я опустился на уходящие к воде ступени набережной. 

— Я с тобой поседею.

Ларри сел рядом со мной. 

— Ты и так уже седой, Джиро, — провел он пальцем по волосам на моем виске. 

Я долго искал слова, чтобы ему ответить. В тот момент Ларри казался мне чужим как никогда. Не просто человеком из другой страны или из другой жизни — в которой не приходилось ежедневно бороться за существование, голодать, экономить на каждой мелочи. Ларри был из другого мира. Нечеловеческого. Со своей особенной логикой, со своими, совершенно другими законами.

— Ты совсем смерти не боишься? — спросил я в конце концов.

Ларри посмотрел на прячущееся в тучах солнце.

— Не знаю. Не боюсь, наверное. Просто обидно не узнать, чем все закончится.

— Что закончится?

— Ну, не закончится… Но мне было бы интересно посмотреть, как люди будут жить лет через сто или двести. 

Я пожал плечами — люди всегда жили одинаково, по-моему, — и принялся стягивать одежду. Раз работать мне сегодня одному, лучше не тянуть время. Войдя в воду, я начал подготавливать маску для ныряния, а Ларри достал телефон. 

— Джиро, а мне разрешат снимать изнутри?

— Иди спроси хозяйку. — Я надеялся, Лакими ему откажет.

***

Самое удивительное, судьба как будто хранила Ларри. Помню, однажды мы сидели после очередного удачного улова — я, Ларри и Гамлет — с полными кошельками в баре на границе районов Асузи и Хатти. Гамлет надирался, он так и объявил в тот вечер, что хочет напиться до потери сознания, вот только после половины кружки пива я был пьянее, чем он после двух бутылок рисового вина. Ларри пробовал по очереди ликеры со второй полки стеллажа за спиной бармена и угощал заигрывающих с ним трансвеститов. 

— У тебя такая нежная кожа! Такая светлая!

— Ох, Ларри, какой у тебя цвет волос, никакая краска не даст!

Я был за него относительно спокоен — вроде бы Ларри не велся на лесть, только посмеивался над их ужимками, — пока он не подмигнул мне и не сказал: 

— Я скоро вернусь.

Пиво к тому моменту уже заставило меня расслабиться.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у них под юбкой?

— То же, что у нас с тобой?

— В лучшем случае они тебя выебут.

— В жизни надо попробовать все, — усмехнулся Ларри. 

Застучали бусины занавески над дверью, закрывая три широких спины. Я смотрел на толстое дно своей кружки, представляя, как в переулке за углом один транс отсасывает Ларри, а другой вытаскивает бумажник из его кармана, когда Гамлет вдруг сказал:

— Природа не терпит пустоты. 

Я перевел взгляд на оставленный Ларри стул: бумажник, видимо, выскользнувший из кармана, лежал в самом центре. 

Нда. В том переулке Ларри останется лежать с разбитой головой. Пока остатки пены пузырились на дне, мне удавалось уговорить себя, что ему это только пойдет на пользу — будет знать впредь. Потом пена осела желтыми каплями, и я сунул бумажник Ларри в свой карман.

— Достанется ему, — я неуверенно соскользнул с высокого стула на пол. 

Гамлет опрокинул остававшиеся полбутылки в горло и поднялся вслед за мной. 

— Надо выручать тогда.

Ларри отделался всего лишь шишкой на затылке.

***

В те дни, когда я сомневаюсь в существовании Ларри, я беру в руки его старый телефон — единственное, что от него осталось. 

Квадратный, угловатый, тяжелый, он тянет ладонь вниз. Батарея давно села, и заменить нельзя — больше таких не делают. Приходится постоянно держать телефон на зарядке. Не знаю, сколько еще проживет кабель, Гамлет перепаивал для меня изломы несколько раз, жалуясь, что глаза уже не те да и руки трясутся. 

В телефоне несколько видео-записей: чайки, бьющиеся за рыбий потрох; краб, ползущий по пляжу; ветер, обнимающий Лакими; вязнущий в мокром песке Ларри. 

Я точно помню, о чем думал, когда мы шли в тот раз за сайганом: о том, сколько тысяч рупий мне осталось до того, чтобы купить оборудованный морозилкой “Юкин”; о том, что какие у Лакими были узкие ступни, когда она стояла босая на стеклянном полу, следя за тем, чтобы я вычистил как следует водоросли из стыков. Я и подумать не мог, что все так обернется. 

Шторм начался внезапно. Мгновение назад над нами были чистые серебристые облака, и единственным волнением на воде был след “Пайди”, а потом нас подняло волной, хорошенько тряхнув, и мы оказались посреди грозы. 

Меня швырнуло к правому борту, и, наверное, я бы сломал ребро, если бы под боком не оказалась канатная бухта. Вода перехлестнула через палубу, не оставив на ней ничего сухого. Я метнулся к рубке, ожидая нового удара — успел проскочить. 

Капитан Ларсен с трудом удерживал штурвал обеими руками, из разбитой губы сочилась кровь — должно быть ударился об угол, когда качнуло в первый раз. 

— Посмотри, как там старик, — бросил он мне.

Оказалось, Онни стряхнуло по лестнице вниз, к машинному отделению. Когда я, с трудом удерживая равновесие, подобрался к поручням, оттуда донеслись голоса — Ларри пытался поднять Онни с пола.

— Вы живые? 

— Вроде да! 

Я сжал поручень покрепче — до меня дошло, что Ларри вновь невероятно повезло, если бы он сидел на своем обычном месте на носу, а не отправился в машинное донимать вопросами Гамлета, его бы просто смыло волной. 

— Тащите старика сюда! — рявкнул капитан. 

Старому Онни наша помощь совершенно не требовалась, на ногах в качку он держался уж точно лучше Ларри. Он вскарабкался по лестнице наверх и вцепился в поручень рядом со штурвалом. 

Капитан постучал ногтем по закрывающему компас стеклу. Стрелка прыгала с востока на запад и обратно. 

— Какого хрена происходит? 

Я перевел вопрос капитана для Онни, и тот, прижавшись ладонями и руками к стеклу сказал:

— Бакэкудзира... Васи но сётэй атаи. 

Обычно я понимал у Онни несколько слов из предложения и по ним восстанавливал смысл. Сейчас я знал каждое слово, но смысла в них не находил никакого. 

— Чего он сказал? 

Я перевел, не вполне уверенный, что правильно понял:

— Кит-оборотень. Его младший брат. 

— Кто из вас издевается? 

Нос снова задрало волной так, что я решил — нас сейчас перевернет, но капитан удержал “Пайди” на хребте. Следующие несколько минут “Пайди” швыряло вверх и вниз, и странные слова старика вылетели из головы, я, да и все остальные в рубке, думали только о том, как бы удержаться на ногах. 

Когда стало чуть спокойнее, Онни наконец пришел в себя и принялся помогать капитану у штурвала. 

Снизу неразборчиво что-то крикнул Удай, а через секунду в рубку просунул голову Ли.

— Вода в трюме, — сказал он и снова исчез.

Я потащил Ларри за собой, не дожидаясь приказа капитана. 

Нам повезло той ночью, пробоины не было — вода натекла сквозь неплотно задраенный люк, и когда мы откачали ее всю, я снова поднялся в рубку. Зеленый от качки Ларри порывался пойти за мной, но сдался сам. 

Не знаю, как старый Онни находил дорогу в полной темноте. Хотя на моих часах было уже восемь утра, снаружи так и не посветлело, черные волны лизали черное небо. Я всматривался в шторм, пока не заболели глаза, и когда вдалеке вдруг сверкнул огонь маяка, решил, что он мне просто мерещится. Огонь пропал и показался снова, но только когда капитан выругался сквозь зубы, я поверил, что это не игра воображения. 

Старый Онни потянул за штурвал, и вспыхивающий свет, приближаясь, начал смещаться к правому борту. И вдруг что-то огромное, массивное, заслонило его серой вспышкой.

— Мать твою, что это? — пробормотал капитан.

Словно отвечая на его слова, новой вспышкой луч маяка очертил силуэт — частый гребень зубов, длинный белый хребет, бочкой изогнутые ребра, поднимающий волны плоский хвост… Это был кит, без кожи, без мяса, но живой. И в последний момент, когда он, горбато выгнувшись, взлетел над водой, мне показалось, что там, где должна была находиться его утроба, свернулся в комок ребенок. 

Бакэкудзира. Кит-оборотень. Кит-призрак. Онни не шутил.

Новой волной нас сильно завалило на левый борт, но стоило капитану попробовать выровнять нос, Онни принялся выкрикивать: “Лево! Лево! Лево!” Капитан доверился ему, несмотря на то, что “Пайди” едва не черпала бортом воду. 

И слава богу. Мои руки на поручне едва не свело судорогой, когда сквозь грохот шторма раздался металлический скрежет и “Пайди” вздрогнула, окутанная на миг белой пеной бурунов. 

Я зажмурился. И тут скрежет стих, а с ним унялась и качка. Глаза я открыл не сразу, их щипало, словно песок попал под веки. 

Онни снял руки со штурвала и, устало пошатываясь — только в этот момент за все время нашего знакомства я подумал, что он действительно очень стар — подошел к выходу из рубки. Выглянул наружу. Я спросил его, где мы, но он только покачал головой и махнул рукой вперед. “Теперь спокойно... туда плыть… медленно… деревня...” — разобрал я из сказанной им фразы.

Я передал его слова капитану Ларсену, и “Пайди” плавно пошла по отголоскам волн. 

Кажется, маяк стоял на выдающемся далеко в море узком мысу и обозначал череду огораживающих лагуну рифов. Один за другим в рубку поднялась вся команда, и вскоре мы увидели деревню: с десяток приземистых домов — свет горел только в одном, — длинный причал с одиноким фонарем, вытащенные на берег лодки. 

Люди показались, только когда борт “Пайди” глухо стукнулся о причал. Нам помогли пришвартоваться и провели, мокрых и продрогших, в тот единственный освещенный дом, как я понял, принадлежавший старейшине. 

В первый момент мне показалось, наши хозяева — близнецы Онни: те же легкие седые волосы, тощие бороды, узловатые пальцы, мореная кожа на лицах. Потом, уже отдохнув и присмотревшись, я понял, что похожими на Онни их просто сделала старость.

— О чем они разговаривают? — Ларри с кружкой в руках и одеялом на плечах сел рядом со мной.

— Да пока все что-то вроде “как давно не виделись” и “а этот где?”, в таком духе. 

Старики, окружившие Онни, все хлопали и хлопали его по спине. Старухи, хлопотавшие у котелка, подвешенного над очагом в центре комнаты, только оглядывались, изредка вставляя несколько фраз. 

— Найди момент, чтоб вклиниться, и спроси, какого хрена происходит, — велел капитан. — А то они так пару дней чирикать могут. 

Легко сказать — вклиниться. Но даже после того, как я сумел привлечь внимание Онни, стребовать с него объяснения оказалось сложнее, чем вытащить из воды полутонного тунца. Сначала он делал вид, что не понимает, чего мы от него хотим, потом отворачивался, говоря, что это слишком тяжело для него. 

Историю деревни рассказал старейшина. Наверное, я упустил какие-то детали его рассказа из-за того же странного диалекта, но, думаю, главное я понял правильно.

Большой Белый был духом-предком жителей этой деревни, хранителем океана, путешествующим между мирами. Древний и одинокий, как само время, он приносил удачу, отгонял бури, но, чтобы в своих странствиях не забыть о людях, ему нужен был юный спутник. Раз в шестьдесят лет Большой Белый возвращался к этой деревне и тот, кто путешествовал с ним все это время, возвращался назад, ровно такой же как в тот день, когда ушел, а его место занимал новый юноша. 

В последний раз спутником Большого Белого стал Ёно — младший брат Онни, но, когда настало время сменить его, никого не нашлось. Все изменилось в деревне за шестьдесят лет: молодежь перебралась на материк в большие города, оставив стариков доживать свой век, в лучшем случае, приезжали на каникулы или в отпуск на пару дней.

В первый раз вернувшись, Ёно кружил у маяка, три ночи подряд подплывал к нему. На третью ночь старейшина вышел к нему на лодке. Пытался объяснить, что у них творится. Он не знал, понял ли Ёно его, услышал ли вообще, но на следующее утро Большой Белый пропал. 

Он вернулся через год. И через год снова — но все было бесполезно. 

— А как они выбирали, кто пойдет к киту? — спросил Ларри, когда я пересказал команде то, что узнал от старейшины. 

Я перевел вопрос, и старейшина удивленно посмотрел на меня. 

— Никак не выбирали. Кто хотел, тот шел.

Ларри этот ответ не удовлетворил.

— А если хотело больше одного человека? 

Тут уже я удивился:

— Да где ты найдешь больше одного такого идиота? 

— Почему идиота? 

— Ну а как назвать человека, который добровольно отказывается от своей жизни?

— Так не насовсем же!

— Что значит, не насовсем? Ты возвращаешься через шестьдесят лет, все, кого ты знал — старики, жизнь изменилась так, как ты и представить себе не можешь. Все, вообще все вокруг другое! И шестьдесят лет в океане!

Я остановился, поняв, что каждый мой довод “против” является для Ларри доводом “за”. Он вскочил на ноги — одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч — и принялся расхаживать передо мной. Его губы подрагивали, будто он хотел что-то сказать, и руки приподнимались в незаконченных жестах.

Наконец он замер и потребовал у меня:

— Спроси их, как мне поменяться с Ёно!

***

Я злился, как никогда в жизни. Спина Ларри продолжала удаляться — буря улеглась, и уже посветлело настолько, что я мог различить на его футболке надпись “The Doors”. Ноги Ларри вязли в мокром песке, пока он наконец не выбрался на камни под маяком. Тогда он остановился, обернулся и помахал мне рукой. 

Я до боли сжал кулаки, чтобы не помахать в ответ. К черту его и его дурацкое упрямство. И вдруг Ларри побежал обратно. Во мне на мгновение вспыхнула надежда — передумал, но, добежав до меня, он всего лишь впихнул мне в руки свой телефон.

— На. Мне не пригодится теперь. 

— А мне зачем? — поняв, что он не изменил своего решения, я еще сильнее почувствовал обиду. 

— На твоем камеры нет. 

Он обнял меня, и я, секунду помедлив, обнял его в ответ. 

— Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Я буду тебя охранять и приносить удачу. 

Я сглотнул и отстранился. 

— Иди, раз решил идти. 

Он снова помахал всем, вышедшим провожать его, и снова пошел к маяку, к каменной полосе, которую оголил отлив. За этой полосой кружил, окутанный туманом, большой белый кит без кожи и мяса. 

Ларри шагнул в туман. Над горизонтом показался первый отблеск рассвета, заливая небо зеленью, серебряные волны, вползая на берег, забирали обратно обрывки водорослей, выброшенные в шторм, и я подумал, как же красиво было вокруг. Вот только слов, чтобы описать эту красоту, мне точно никогда не найти. 

Я посмотрел на телефон в своей руке, пальцы сами собой нашли приложение, записывающее видео.

***

— Джиро, ты опять в море? — Лакими поднимается на палубу, следом за ней лезет Тоши. — Рыба! Мне досталась в мужья рыба! 

— Он не рыба, он млекопитающее, — поправляет ее Тоши, у которого в этом году началось природоведение в школе.

— Рыба! Скоро плавники и хвост отрастит! 

Лакими заправляет уже тремя ресторанами и почти монополизировала рыбную торговлю в Кашре. Палуба моей “Саоны” — единственное место, где она не позволяет себе командовать явно. Я обнимаю ее за талию и целую. Она, словно бы нехотя, целует меня в ответ.

— Ты сама меня выбрала. Не сердись. Мы пойдем за сайганом.


End file.
